


Done Hiding (Larry AU)

by 5sloths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sloths/pseuds/5sloths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to hide their relationship, Louis (a bit reluctantly) agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Hiding (Larry AU)

Inspired by this photo:

\-----

Neither of them had meant for it to happen. They hadn’t even realized how close they were at the time, but somehow someone had managed to get past all the security they had hired so that the two of them could spend a romantic night together on their night off in Rio, and leaked a photo of them on a balcony; Louis leaning into Harry, their arms clearly entwined. They hadn’t found out until after they had gotten back to the hotel, management frantically trying to contact them with news of the photo leaking.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just come out already!” Harry yells, on the verge of tears.

"You know why, Harry." Louis sighs, mumbling the tired excuses they had been using for the past four years. "We’ll lose so many fans, I don’t want to do that to the other boys, and we’d break contract with manageme-"

"I don’t care anymore, I just want to go on a date with my boyfriend without having to avoid everyone!" Harry retorts.

"Well I care! I’m not ready for all of this to be over yet." He snaps, avoiding eye contact.

Harry frowns, looking down at his feet. ”You’d… You would rather be famous? I mean, I know this has always been your dream and it was mine too but… You would rather do all of this than have people know that we’re together?”

"W-well, when you word it like that…" Louis frowns, looking up at Harry and trying not to notice the tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks. "Maybe I should just go stay with one of the boys tonight…" He mumbles softly, pulling away from Harry completely and packing his things.

"Lou…" He pleads weakly, trying to unpack Louis’ bag as he packs.

"Stop, Harry!" Louis snaps all of a sudden, effectively shutting him up. He finishes packing quickly, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out, leaving Harry in their hotel room alone, without a second glance.

\-----

”God, I really messed up, Z.” Louis says yet again to the almost sleeping Zayn as he paces around their hotel room, running his hands through his messy hair in frustration.

"Hmm yeah." Zayn mumbles, burying his face in his pillow.

"What am I supposed to do?" He groans.

"Go to sleep, mate!" Zayn snaps, turning the light off. "Just fix it in the morning."

He sighs, getting in bed and nodding a bit. “Yeah, yeah I’ll fix it.” Louis mumbles before finally falling asleep.

\-----

Harry had left his hotel room early that morning, making sure he was busy for the rest of the day; working out, swimming, and hanging out with Liam and Ben. He had managed to avoid Louis all during soundcheck and while they were getting ready for the concert, leaving Louis frustrated.

Louis eventually gives up altogether, waiting until they were on stage to make his announcement. The whole night he was making his adoration for Harry evident, singing straight to him and brushing up against him every chance he got.

Soon enough, Louis took his turn to announce ‘Strong’.

"This song, really means a lot to me, well, to us." Louis says, sighing and glancing at Harry. "I wrote this song for my boyfriend of four years, Harry." He continues, smiling at Harry’s audible gasp.

The music starts playing and Liam starts singing, the boys grinning as Harry runs over, kissing Louis deeply, the screams from the fans even louder than the music.

"Thank you, I love you." Harry mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too." Louis grins, kissing him again and again. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, really really happy." He nods, his eyes glistening with tears of joy, a huge, dimpled grin on his lips. 

Louis nods, unable to contain his smile as he pulls away to sing his verse, neither of them caring about the glares they were getting from management backstage or the few ‘fans’ that had got up to leave. 

Harry was happy, they were out, and that’s all Louis cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but cute. It's also my first Larry fic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: talkderbytme.
> 
> \- Kerrigan


End file.
